


ra for ravenous

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, gamushara team ra, mpreg jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Team Ra has an eating contest.





	ra for ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Swallowing it proves difficult, but only a few more seconds pass before Shintaro opens his mouth wide to show no remains of the foot-long submarine sandwich that had been previously intact less than one minute ago.

“I bow down to the master,” Juri says, gratuitously fanning Shintaro with both hands. “Morimoto wins, five to three…and a half.”

Shouki shoves away the other half of his sub as he frowns through his mouthful. He has absolutely no plans to finish it.

“Ten hundred yen says he throws up,” Hokuto calls out, snapping a picture of Shintaro’s victory pose for LINE.

“Clearly you’ve never been to the buffet with him,” Juri says with a laugh. “This is nothing.”

“Morimoto Shintaro, human garbage disposal,” Taiga declares, beaming proudly at the youngest of their crew. “Congratulations for being disgusting.”

“Why thank you,” Shintaro replies. “Good match, Moro.”

“I hope it goes straight to your gut,” Shouki replies, still making a valiant effort to finish chewing his last bite.

Shintaro responds by lifting up his shirt like he’s a college girl on spring break. The light of the kitchen shines on the sharp grooves in his abdomen, which remain still even as Shintaro happily pats his stomach.

“That’s not even fair,” Hokuto says, pouting for his own reasons. “I just _look_ at that sandwich and I get another chin.”

“In that case, Juri should eat like seven of them,” Shintaro teases, his shirt falling back down when Juri fake-punches his chest.

“I grow fast!” Juri exclaims, then stands tall. “Don’t hate on my amazing metabolism.”

“You’re all bones!” Shintaro replies, pinching Juri’s side. “Skeletons are not sexy.”

Taiga folds his arms and regards Shintaro with a smirk. “What do _you_ know about sexy?”

“I just shoved one hundred and fifty centimeters of meat into my mouth,” Shintaro tells him. “Think about it.”

Taiga gasps dramatically, which makes Shouki laugh so hard that he almost chokes on his food. Giving up, he tries to dispose of the rest of his mouthful without being completely gross, because there’s no way he can fit anything else in his stomach.

“Nobody likes a spitter, Moro,” Juri comments, and Shouki’s too exhausted to do anymore than roll his eyes. Since Shouki’s not fighting back, Juri directs his taunting to Taiga and loudly points out how Taiga is just as skinny as him.

“They really do look unhealthy,” Hokuto mutters, leaning over to whisper conspiratorially with Shouki.

“It’s not their fault,” Shouki contests, watching his midsection engorge even more as he inhales deeply. “I think I’m pregnant.”

“Not it!” Juri yells, followed by Taiga and Shintaro, all of whom stare at Hokuto expectantly.

“Fine, I’ll take responsibility this time,” Hokuto reluctantly agrees, and for the rest of the day he helps Shouki waddle around while Shouki calls him ‘baby daddy’.


End file.
